


5 veces en que los amigos de Bucky escucharon sobre Stevie y la vez en que lo conocieron.

by stihal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Español | Spanish, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stihal/pseuds/stihal
Summary: 5 veces en que los amigos de Bucky en el ejército creen que tiene una belleza de novia esperándolo en casa + el momento en que conocen a 'Stevie' y se dan cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban.Traducción





	5 veces en que los amigos de Bucky escucharon sobre Stevie y la vez en que lo conocieron.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Bucky's Friends Heard About Stevie and 1 Time They Met Him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523880) by [heartsdesire456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456). 



1.

Clint se acercó hacia donde Wilson y Bishop estaban rodando los ojos por algo.

—¿Qué pasa?—

—Barnes se está volviendo loco otra vez, alardeando acerca de su chica, que lo está esperando en casa,— dijo Wilson, entregando a Clint un refresco de la nevera que estaba a sus pies.

Clint miró hacia donde Barnes estaba lanzando una pelota de fútbol con uno de los nuevos soldados, elogiando claramente las virtudes de su novia.

Bishop negó con la cabeza.

—Esta chica debe tener tetas del tamaño de mi cabeza y un culo como una modelo de Victoria's Secret.—

Clint movió sus cejas.

—Mira esto.— dijo Bishop, ahuecó sus manos alrededor de su boca. ¡HEY, BARNES!— Barnes se giró y Clint le dio un codazo a Bishop. —¡Cuéntale sobre las manos de Stevie!—

Barnes se iluminó como si fuera un árbol de Navidad y asintió enfáticamente mientras se volvía hacia el chico con el que estaba lanzando la pelota y comenzaba a tener una expresión soñadora en sus ojos y movimientos con sus manos.

Wilson resopló y negó con la cabeza.

—Patético, hombre.—

Clint se encogió de hombros.

—Ey, si tuviera a una chica en casa tan 'perfecta' como parece, estaría loca por ella también.—

Bishop resopló y le dio una palmada en el brazo a Wilson.

—¡HA! Barton con una chica! Muy gracioso.—

Clint rodó los ojos, ignorándolos para voltear hacia atrás y ver la manera en que Barnes sonreía mientras pensaba en su chica en casa.

~

2.

Sam miró a Barnes que con una sonrisa triste y una carta en la mano se dejó caer en la litera de al lado. Dio una patada a la cama de Barton y Barton se sentó. Le asintió y Barton lo miró. Barton levantó una ceja y se giró para sentarse en el borde de la cama.

—¿Qué pasa, Barnes?,— Preguntó.

Barnes levantó la vista sorprendido, luego miró su carta.

—Oh. Solo una carta de Stevie. Sacudió la cabeza, suspirando mientras la doblaba y la volvía a poner en el sobre. Punk, enfermó otra vez. Dice que la tos es peor que nunca esta vez.— Suspiró, poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza. —Stevie se enferma mucho. Tiene un sistema inmune débil, ha sido así desde que éramos niños, dijo, luciendo preocupado. Simplemente me mata saber lo difícil que es lidiar con todo esto, cuando nadie está cerca para ayudar.—

Barton se estremeció.

—Eso es horrible. ¿Stevie no tiene a nadie con quien quedarse? ¿Familia o alguien más?.—

—No. Poco después de graduarnos de la escuela secundaria, la madre de Stevie murió.— Barnes se sentó, apoyado contra la pared sobre su litera. —Nos mudamos juntos así podía ayudar cada vez que estaba en casa. Para ese entonces ya estaba en el ejército, así que iba y venía, entre los entrenamientos y el servicio luego el despliegue, pero Stevie recibe mi salario, ya que trabajar en una tienda de arte no pagan mucho y ser voluntario nada.— Sonrió distantemente, mirando la caja de cartas. —Todo estará bien. Pronto estaré en casa. Solo espero que Stevie tenga la fuerza suficiente como para hablar conmigo por Skype el jueves. No he visto esa hermosa cara en dos semanas.—

Sam se rió entre dientes.

—Ya entendimos. Tus descripciones se vuelven más dramáticas cuanto más tiempo ha transcurrido desde su última conversación en Skype. Va de la “cara más dulce” a  “hermosa” y al “milagro más hermoso de la naturaleza”,— bromeó y Barnes rodó sus ojos mientras se ponía de pie y se estiraba.

—Sí, bueno, si hubieras visto la cara de Stevie, entenderías a lo que me refiero, ¿no?—

Sam y Barton intercambiaron suspiros dramáticos y luego cuando Barnes se fue a buscar algo de comer se rieron.

~

3.

Kate saltó sorprendida cuando Barnes salió del centro de entrenamiento, golpeándola en la espalda con la puerta en el proceso, se precipito y temblando de rabia.

—¡¿Qué demonios ?!,— gritó y se volvió para seguirlo. —¡Me golpeaste con la maldita puerta!—

Barnes redujo el ritmo y respiro hondo, dejando salir el aire otra vez.

—Joder, lo siento, Bishop,— gimió, volviéndose hacia ella. —No debería tomarlo con la puerta de todos modos. Lamento mucho haberte golpeado,— dijo sinceramente.

Ella levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué diablos te molesta tanto?—

Barnes gruñó, _en serio gruñó_ , y apretó los puños a los costados.

—Un bocón bastardo de mierda le dio una paliza a Stevie, que idiota y encima de eso, ni siquiera fue al maldito doctor porque no podemos pagarlo, y ahora tiene un dedo roto y el maldito vecino lo vendó.—

Kate se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Alguien atacó a Stevie?—

—Bueno, eso no es nuevo,— dijo Barnes y Kate lo miró en estado de shock. Barnes se encogió de hombros. —Stevie a menudo se mete en peleas. No le importa su delgadez, no soporta dar vuelta atrás cuando alguien no puede controlar su boca, ¿entiendes?— Suspiró, frotándose el puente de la nariz. —Todo lo que quiero es que se cuide más y vaya a una maldita clínica o algo así. Le sigo diciendo “Stevie, podemos cubrirlo después”, ¡pero no! Su estúpido orgullo puede más y no quiere arriesgarse a endeudarse si no es demasiado grave.—

—Eso es jodidamente estúpido,— dijo sin rodeos, sin importarle si Barnes creía que ella pensaba que su novia estaba loca.

Pero él solo se rio en voz alta.

—Oh, créeme, lo sé.—

~

4.

Clint se despertó con el sonido de un susurro  afuera de la puerta y gimió. Se levantó para cerrarla y para decirle a quien sea que debía cerrarla, pero cuando miró a través del hueco, vio a Barnes afuera con el teléfono satelital. Frunció el ceño y comenzó a abrir la puerta para ver si todo estaba bien pero se detuvo cuando escuchó lo que Barnes estaba diciendo.

—Stevie, lo sé, cariño.— Barnes lucia pálido. —Lo sé. Lo prometo. Mira, lo resolveremos. Ser despedido es horrible, pero todo estará bien.— Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados mientras la persona del otro lado hablaba. —Por favor no hagas eso. Si crees que es una pulmonía, no te quedes en casa, ¿de acuerdo? Ve al maldito hospital ... ¡No! Bebé, por favor. ¡Puedo oírte respirar fuerte desde aquí! Ve al hospital.—

Clint observó preocupado mientras Barnes tragaba visiblemente y miró al techo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Por favor. No me hagas esto, Stevie,— pidió con voz temblorosa. —Si mueres, especialmente cuando estoy aquí, no te lo perdonaré jamás. Ve con mi madre si no quieres ir al hospital. Por favor, no te arriesgues. No puedo perderte,— se quebró. —Toda esta mierda, toda esta puta guerra, no es nada de lo que planeamos, y sé que no estoy allí tanto como debería estar, pero estoy tan cerca de volver a casa. Terminare con toda esta mierda. Yo ... yo voy a volver a casa y comenzaré pronto ese trabajo de base y no quiero volver a casa y encontrar nada, Stevie.— Gimió su nombre y algo se apretó en el pecho de Clint. —Te amo, ¿me oyes? Haremos algo cuando llegue a casa. Encontraré la manera de poder cubrir las facturas médicas. Simplemente ve al hospital y llama a mi mama si necesita ayuda para llegar allí.—

Clint comenzó a retroceder, decidiendo que había escuchado lo suficiente, solo para sentir una patada extra en la garganta cuando escuchó a Barnes susurrar.

—No puedo vivir sin ti, ¿de acuerdo? Te he amado dos tercios de mi vida y planeo amarte el resto, así que tienes que estar allí cuando llegue a casa.—

Cuando Clint escuchó a Barnes entrar más tarde, aún estaba sollozando.

~

5.

Sam estaba limpiando su arma cuando Barnes se dejó caer a su lado con pánico en sus ojos.

—Wilson, ¿estás casado?—

Sam se burló.

—Diablos, no.—

Barnes miró a los demás.

—¡Romanov!,— Llamó y la chica pelirroja que acababa de regresar de patrullar lo miró. —¿Estás casada?—

Ella bufó.

—Diablos no.— Se acercó, pasando a Sam, se instaló al lado de Barton, colocando sus botas en su regazo —¿Por qué, me lo estas pidiendo?,— Preguntó ella, moviendo las cejas.

Barton resopló.

—¿Tu casada?. Buena esa, Nat,— dijo y Sam miró sorprendida a Bishop, pero ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Barnes gimió.

—¿Cómo le preguntas a alguien que se case contigo?,— Les preguntó a todos, luciendo desesperado. —Le pregunté a todos los que conozco y ninguno de ellos me pudo ayudar. Incluso aquellos que ya están casados dicen algo como "jaja, perdedor" y "no digas bobadas.—

—¿Vas a pedirle a Stevie que se case contigo?,— Preguntó Sam, y Barnes dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

—Lo iba a hacer,— gruñó contra la superficie. Levantó la cabeza, mirando a Barton. —Me escuchaste la otra noche,— dijo, y Sam miró a Barton que tenía una cara de susto.

—¡Mierda, hombre, lo siento! No sabía que me viste y no quería avergonzarte ni curiosear... —

—No, no, está bien,— dijo Barnes, agitando una mano. —Despidieron a Stevie de su trabajo porque tenía bronquitis y ni siquiera podía respirar por encima del asma -por suerte, no era neumonía- y casi me volví loco, mientras pensaba en cómo puedo pagar todo con mi salario y  al mismo tiempo pagar un seguro médico para su pequeño cuerpo que parece imán para todas las enfermedades, al final, sí, se me ocurrió que casarnos sería la mejor solución para todos los problemas.—

Sam se rio entre dientes.

—Los cónyuges de los militares reciben los mismos privilegios: excelentes seguros y descuentos en el alquiler de viviendas fuera de la base,— confirmó y Barnes asintió.

—Exactamente lo que pensaba.—

—Porque no están casados?— Preguntó Bishop con curiosidad. —Hablas de Stevie como la estrella en tu cielo o ese tipo de mierdas cursis. ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos? ¿Años?—

Clint se rio de repente.

—Amigo, dijo al teléfono “Te he amado dos tercios de mi vida”—

Bucky asintió.

—Nos conocemos desde niños. Me enamoré de esa lengua afilada y hermosa sonrisa cuando tenía unos once o doce años. Antes de que siquiera supiera lo que era. Hemos estado juntos desde la escuela secundaria. Hemos estado viviendo juntos unos diez años, más o menos.—

Bishop puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, yo diría que el matrimonio es una buena idea, idiota. No puedo creer que te haya tomado tanto tiempo pensarlo.—

—Supongo.— Hizo una mueca. Simplemente no era necesario, ¿saben? Realmente nunca hablamos sobre tener niños, por lo que no era importante para nosotros, porque un matrimonio oficial ayuda mucho con los niños y con los documentos para que sea más fácil. El matrimonio solo es una pedazo de papel, no necesito algo para decirme que amo a esa pequeña perfección con todo mi corazón,— dijo con una sonrisa cursi.

Romanov se burló.

—Necesitas casarte con esta persona tan pronto como llegues a casa, idiota.—

Barnes se iluminó.

—Oh, todavía no te he hablado sobre Stevie, ¡¿o sí?!—

Sam, Barton y Bishop gruñeron dramáticamente mientras Barnes animado arrastraba a Romanov con sus historias, ya comenzando a contar lo increíble que era su novia y lo hermosa que era su cara.

~

+1

Tan pronto como el avión aterrizó en Washington y todos tomaron sus maletas, Bishop, Wilson y Barton caminaron unos pasos detrás de Bucky, riéndose por la forma en que estaba apurado y así poder llegar a la sala de espera. Stevie en lugar de esperarlo en el vuelo de regreso a Nueva York, había venido a encontrarse con él en la pista con muchas de las otras familias en Washington.

Tan pronto como rodearon la valla de la zona acordonada para las familias, Bucky vio una cabeza rubia familiar cerca de la cerca. Su corazón saltó hacia su garganta y le tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía no echar a correr. Solo el miedo a ser ridiculizado por sus amigos lo obligó a no hacerlo, sino a seguir caminando a un ritmo rápido.

Sin embargo, cuando Steve lo vio, se olvidó del orgullo y dejó caer sus mierdas, quitándose la mochila para poder agacharse bajo la cuerda que dividía el área que lo separaba de Steve.

—Dios, Stevie,— suspiró aliviado cuando Steve se estrelló literalmente contra él.

—Bucky, Bucky, Bucky,— se rio histéricamente, con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Bucky. Ni siquiera se quejó cuando Bucky le apretó la cintura y lo levantó, sosteniéndolo con un brazo alrededor de su espalda y el otro agarrándole el cuello, de modo que los pies de Steve apenas tocaban el suelo. —Te extrañe.—

—Te extrañé más, Steve,— jadeó Bucky, con la cara presionada en el cuello de Steve. —Estoy tan feliz de que estés lo suficientemente bien como para venir, bebé.—

Steve soltó una risa áspera, su pequeño cuerpo tembló de la emoción en sus brazos.

—Hubiera venido incluso si tuviera que hacerlo en una silla de ruedas y con suero, idiota.— Se apartó y Bucky le permitió volver a ponerse sobre sus pies. Steve estaba brillante mientras le sonreía a Bucky, acariciando cada milímetro de su cara. — _Dios, como te extrañé._ —

Bucky asintió, tragando saliva. —Te extrañé demasiado.— Cogió la cara de Steve en su mano, suspirando mientras se inclinaba más cerca. —Te amo, Punk,— respiró entre el espacio que tardó en presionar sus labios con los de Steve. No le importaba lo que pensaran las otras familias. Steve tampoco lo hizo porque suspiró feliz mientras le devolvía el beso. Bucky tuvo que poner mucho empeño para no hacer un ruido completamente inapropiado por la forma en que los dientes de Steve capturaron su labio mordiéndolo y tirándolo hacia él, solo para que Bucky hiciera lo mismo, sin ceder.

—Uh, espera.—

Bucky rompió el beso cuando escuchó a Barton justo al lado de ellos. Miró hacia arriba, levantando una ceja, ignorando el calor que sentía en sus mejillas.

Barton estaba mirando entre él y Steve en confusión.

—Uh, eso es un chico,— dijo y Bucky miró a Steve, quien arqueó una ceja desafiante.

—Sí, ¿tienes un problema con eso?,— Preguntó con irritación, y Bucky se sintió estúpido por la forma en que todo dentro de él temblaba de alegría, feliz de escuchar a Steve siendo un sabelotodo de nuevo.

Barton levantó las manos.

—Woah, no, nada de eso,— dijo, mirando a los otros, que se habían acercado. —¿Soy el único que no sabía que Stevie era un él?,— Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Wilson negó con la cabeza, arqueando una ceja.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué demonios, Barnes? Pensé que tenías novia. ¿Quién es éste?—

Bucky frunció el ceño.

—Hmm, Stevie. Sobre el que he estado hablando todo este tiempo.—

Bishop entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Stevie con la cintura delgada, el bonito culo y los labios más hermosos del mundo es un chico? —

Steve se sonrojó y miró a Bucky.

—¡Buck!—Siseó y Bucky le sonrió.

—Tienes un gran culo y los labios más bonitos de mundo,— Bebe, ronroneó, besando los labios de Steve. — Su nombre es Steve, ¿eso no te dio una pista?,— Preguntó incrédulo.

—No, siempre dijiste “Stevie”,— dijo Bishop. —Pensamos que era una abreviatura de Stephanie o algo así. —

—No, Steven Grant Rogers,— dijo Steve, tendiéndole una mano para estrecharla. —No una chica,— añadió, sonriendo descaradamente.

Bucky se rió.

—Wow, ¿realmente nunca logré decir “Steve”? ¿O “él”?,— Preguntó, y Barton lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Hombre, literalmente lo llamabas “punk” o “tonto” o “esa pequeña mierda”,— dijo, llegando a darse cuenta lentamente. —Wooooow. Pasé un año viviendo en la misma habitación que tú y ni siquiera sabía que también eras gay. ¿Qué diablos?,— Preguntó, 

Wilson se rio.

—Oye, ¿qué diablos quieres decir con “también”?,— Preguntó, mirándolo. —Estás diciendo que ¿era el único heterosexual en nuestra habitación?—

Barton se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, bueno, mi esposo es información clasificada. No puedo decir que estoy saliendo con alguien o estar casado a menos que invente algo. Ni siquiera deberían saber que tengo un esposo, pero me pareció que ahora es el momento adecuado para hablar de ello.—

—¡¿No me jodas?!— Preguntó Bishop sorprendida. — _¿Estás casado?_ —

Bucky lo miró.

—¡Eeeeyyy, mentiste y dijiste que no!—

—Miento sobre el mucho,— dijo Barton con una sonrisa. —Lo siento, no pude ayudarte, hombre. No tengo derecho a compartir los detalles de nuestro compromiso. Rompería un montón de mierda clasificada, dándote consejos.—

Steve se congeló, mirando a Bucky con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué quiere decir con “consejo”?,— Preguntó, y Bucky se congeló. Steve entrecerró los ojos. —Barnes, ¿estás planeando proponerme matrimonio?,— Exigió y Bucky sonrió tímidamente.

—Um, Stevie, hay algo que quería preguntarte—

—Si gastas dinero en un anillo, te haré caminar hasta la estación de trenes,— dijo Steve rotundamente y Bucky puso los ojos en blanco.

—No, todavía no lo tengo, pero gracias por interrumpir mi vena romántica... —

—Será mejor que no te atrevas a gastar dinero en un maldito anillo solo para pedirme que haga la mierda que ya hago, idiota,— argumentó Steve. —Si quieres casarte, solo dilo. Firmaremos algunos malditos documentos y terminaremos con eso ...—

—Sí, Steve. Sí, quiero casarme, ¿eso es suficiente?,— Preguntó Bucky y Steve sonrió de repente.

—Sip, suena bien, tienes que decirle a tu madre,— dijo, y luego se puso de puntillas para besar los labios de Bucky. —Pero no voy a cambiar mi apellido,— le advirtió a Bucky y Bucky sonrió.

—Sí, bueno, tampoco voy a cambiar el mío. Podemos ser gente moderna, porque “Bucky Rogers” suena completamente estúpido. Te amo, pero no tanto,— dijo y Steve le dio una mirada acusadora.

—Lo harías, si quisiera que cambies tu nombre, lo harías en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,— acusó, abrazando a Bucky por los hombros.

Bucky agachó la cabeza y asintió tímidamente.

—Sí, realmente lo haría,— dijo, presionando sus frentes juntas. —Te extrañé, Punk,— dijo en voz baja y Steve sonrió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Igual yo, Buck. Igual yo.—


End file.
